Redspark Fett
Redspark Holocron is a Bounty Hunter and a Mandalorian. Redspark is a Commander in the Mandalorian Guild. Red is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter that will work for anyone if they have the right amount of desirable credits. Red was loyal to the Guild and Aloquar Ordo. Redspark's most useful weapon is the EE-3 Carbine Rifle. Also Redspark Holocron is the son of Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Bladespark Holocron. Redspark Holocron was born on the planet Nal Hutta. Redspark's father trained Red to become a Mandalorian. Redspark never stopped his training until his father was killed by Death Watch. Early Years Redspark Holocron was born on Nal Hutta. Life on Nal Hutaa was hard especially for Humans. Redspark's father wanted Red to be trained to be a Mandalorian and a Bounty Hunter like him, when Red was age 10 he started his training. Red was told by his father that he would get his own Mandalorian Armour after he had completed his training but for the time being Red would use his father's old Mandalorian training suit. During Red's training his father would take him around Hutt space here and there and also teach him a couple of things about flying a ship. When Red was 15 years old his father, Bladespark had decided to also teach young Red how to speak Huttese. When Redspark was 17 years old he had finally completed his mandalorian training. Red was honored to be a Mandalorian. Bladespark had decided since Redspark had just completed his training they would depart from Nal Hutta and take on all bounties in the galaxy as Father and Son. First they would need to buy a starship. They bought a starship called Revenant from a junk dealer called Ponda for 10,000 credits. After they bought the ship they were off to Nar Shaddaa to gain great amount of credits from bounties. Death Watch Attack As soon as Redspark and his father reached Hutt Space a unidentified vessel came out of hyperspace and started to attack the Revenant. When Red and his father noticed that they were under attack they rushed to the forward guns and activated them so they could fight back. Red kept aiming for the other vessel's hyperdrive but it was too late the other vessel had already knocked out the hyperdrive and the shield. So the unidentified vessel started to dock at the emergency airlock. Bladespark told Red to head to the airlock because thats where they were planning to attack. Red sprinted for the airlock with his father and got himself ready for the final attack of the mysterious enemy. As soon as the enemy unlocked the airlock Red and his father attacked the enemies with all they got but the enemy (Death Watch Assassins) had much more amount fire power and numbers than Red and his father. Red shot 8 Death Watch Assassins and Blade shot 11. After Red and his father made a deadly blow to the assassins number the death watch commander joined the battle and threw 3 thermal detonators at Bladespark, the detonators exploded and badly injured Bladespark. Redspark shot 2 more assassins then he had to face the death watch commander. Death Watch Commander: Your arrogance will be the cause of your destruction. After the commander stopped speaking Red immediately shot his head with his carbine, as soon as the commander was dead Red rushed to his father to get him to medical attention but it was too late, Bladespark Holocron had passed away. Redspark: NOOOO, i swear that i will be responsible for the destruction of Death Watch. Red took his dead father to his orginal home world, Mandalore. He was laid to rest there. Tatooine (1/3) After his father's death, Redspark had to move on if he was to survive. So he headed for Tatooine to work for the Hutts but a Death Watch mercenary was on a mission to assassinate Redspark on Tatooine. Redspark headed for Jabba's Palace but he couldn't because the Revenant didn't have enough fuel to make it there, so he landed in the Dune Sea. Redspark: Well i better bring enough supplies and weaponry for my trip to Jabba's Palace. Red put 3 thermal detonators in his supply kit just incase of any type of trouble. As soon as he reached 100 metres away from his starship a mysterious creature was heading towards to Redspark. Redspark: Well this situation calls for a detonator. When the weird creature (Krayt Dragon) was 50 metres away from Red, the Krayt Dragon opened its jaws, as soon as that happened Red through a thermal detonator in its mouth BOOOOM. When the Krayt Dragon was eliminated, Red cut open its skin and searched for Dragon Pearls (gems). Red found the Dragon Pearls inside the Krayt Dragon's belly. Redspark: Well this will score me a desirable amount of credits. Red headed off to Jabba's Palace with no trouble at all. The Hutt Negotiation (2/3) When Red arrived at Jabba's Palace a Weequay guard approached him. Weequay Guard: You can't have an audience with Jabba unless you have something to offer. Redspark: Well i do have these. Red showed him the Dragon Pearls. Weequay Guard: That will do well. The guard escorted Red the Jabba. Random Rodian (Greedo): Hey look Boss the puny human wants your attention. Jabba: Excuse me, he lacks manners at times, you stand in the court Jabba. Welcome. Redspark: Now we have got pleasantries out of the way lets talk business. Red showed Jabba the Dragon Pearl, after a short negotiation Jabba bought the Dragon Pearl for the amount of 75,000 credits he also knew that Red had great skills, so he sent him on a hunt for a Trandoshan named Rocsk Felron. Red left immediately to find and eliminate him. The Hunt for Rocsk (3/3) Work in progress! Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Commander Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Member